


Uncoloured colouring book

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, dialogue only, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they've broken up, Dean comes to see Seamus about a colouring book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncoloured colouring book

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is for a prompt which ended up as the title and also using the style my writing style generator gave me (English, dialogue only). It turned out. I don't know, I quite like it but then again I've been up for like 27 hours.

”Where is it?”  
”What are you looking for?”  
”The colouring book. I need to see it.”  
“The… colouring book?”  
“The one I gave you two years ago.”  
“…that. It was a gift, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes, so?”  
“So what do you need it for?”  
“It was the only copy of that colouring book and I needed to see…”  
“The only copy?”  
“I made it for you, did you not know this?”  
“No?”  
“So you don’t know what kinds of pictures there are?”  
“Well I went through it.”  
“Have you even coloured anything in it?”  
“…no. And after we broke up, I just. I put it away, because some of the pictures reminded me too much of you.”  
“Yes well, it was based on our relationship. And this explains quite a few things…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean – just, can you give me that colouring book? I need to rip out a few pages.”  
“It’s my gift, isn’t it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Please explain yourself.”  
“I – okay, fine. Look. Seamus. I made it especially for you. It was made so that once you coloured the pictures, they would start moving.”  
“Um. Sure, yeah, you started selling those afterwards, didn’t you? Moving pictures in colouring books?”  
“I did.”  
“So what’s so special about this one?”  
“I – Seamus. Please, just let me have it.”  
“Not just a few pictures?”  
“You’re not going to colour it anyway.”  
“I might.”  
“You don’t want to.”  
“Dean…”  
“No, look. I was in love with you when I made the book. I was very much in love with you.”  
“Continue.”  
“So. So I made you a proposal.”  
“A proposal?”  
“The bloody book, alright. And part of the reason why I started getting more distant then was because I was afraid you were just deliberately ignoring my question.”  
“Oh.”  
“So. Yeah. I.”  
“Look, I’m sorry, I never understood why it was so darn important to you.”  
“So. Can I have it back?”  
“No.”  
“Why not? You don’t want to colour it to have the pictures moving and proposing to you. They all would.”  
“Two years. You never once asked if I had coloured any pages.”  
“I know, I know. I’m an idiot and I shouldn’t have thought you would.”  
“You should just have asked me!”  
“About the colouring?”  
“To marry you, you bloody idiot.”  
“Yes well. It’s a bit too late, now, isn’t it? You’ve moved forward and I guess I’m – I’m trying to.”  
“Dean.”  
“Seamus.”  
“Let me keep it.”  
“As a reminder of a failed relationship?”  
“As a reminder of some of the best years of my life.”  
“I – Fine. Fine.”  
“I do wish that you had just asked me.”  
“So do I, now.”  
“I do still love you, just not. Not like that.”  
“I still love you. Like that.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’ve seen your art. It’s still filled with so many memories and if you aren’t the best artist I know – I don’t know who is.”  
“I’m sorry I was such an idiot.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t try to talk to you more.”  
“So many things to regret.”  
“Stop regretting. Start living again.”  
“I am trying. It was good to see you, though.”  
“I know. I wish we could be friends again. Soon.”  
“I need some time, more. I thought it’d help if I got this out of my system.”  
“But I’m sure you got inspiration for your art.”  
“Ha. Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, I’m sure that will benefit.”  
“Take care of yourself.”  
“You, too.”  
“And learn from your past.”  
“I’m sure I will.”


End file.
